


Surprise

by tsutsuji



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji
Summary: In the end, it was worth all the waiting, just to see the looks on their faces when they each found out who had been killing all of the Duke families.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from the old Pandora Hearts Kink Meme on LJ, back in the day: "Liam turns evil/was evil to start with. Preferably some Break/Liam in there." originally posted in September, 2010.

In the end, it was worth all the years of being discounted and ignored, even worth all the countless little humiliations he'd suffered. Worth it not only for the satisfaction of finally seeing the Lunettes family surpass all of the Duke houses, but for the looks on their faces when they found out who had been mysteriously killing them off one by one.

 

Liam would always treasure the memory of the expression on Duke Barma's face when the last piece of information he ever acquired was that there was something he didn't know at all about his trusted household servant. That was even better than the shocked expressions of the Baskervilles when they found out they weren't quite as "special" as they'd always thought they were. It was just a shame that he couldn't have been present to see all of the superior, condescending smiles wiped off the faces of the Vessalius and Nightray heirs and various other high-ranking Pandora members, but his brothers had assured him they'd all been equally surprised.

 

Only one person was a disappointment in that regard, but he hadn't really expected any less. Xerxes Break was ready for him, but not quite quick enough anymore, and not entirely surprised when he found himself pinned with his face to the wall, his sword-cane knocked out of his hand and Liam's gun pointed at his head.

 

"You're not ready to die quite yet, are you, Xerxes?" Liam said.

 

Break stopped fighting entirely when he felt the hard metal of Liam's gun against his temple.

 

"Good," Liam purred, smiling over his shoulder.

 

The rest of the Duke families - what remained of them - were still baffled by this violent turn of events, living in terror of the unknown assassins who had even managed to destroy most of the Baskervilles. Break didn't seem particularly surprised; he'd even been ready for Liam, but even if he'd been able to use Mad Hatter, he couldn't really expect to win a fight against someone who's family now controlled the Abyss - all of the Keys, all five of Glen Baskerville's Chains, and even B-Rabbit. Even knowing that, though, Liam didn't want to think Break hadn't tried very hard against him. That would be the final insult.

 

"How long have you known?" he asked.

 

"I suspected after Yura's little party," Break answered, with a smile that was obviously forced. "I was sure you'd acquired some important piece of information that night, something that you didn't care to share with the rest of us. I assumed you'd passed it along to Duke Barma, but then the killings began and he was one of the first victims. Then I realized, there you were all this time, servant to Duke Rufus Barma, trusted member of Pandora, the one person in the best possible position to collect every scrap of information about the Abyss. And apparently your notorious aversion to violence was as much of a deception as your older brother's reputation of being a lazy, self-indulgent fop."

 

Liam smiled, knowing Break could probably sense it even if he couldn't see it. He tried to look back over his shoulder at Liam with his single, nearly sightless eye. Liam let him turn his head a little, still caressing the side of his face with the muzzle of his gun. With his free hand he reached around and slipped his arm between Break's body and the wall, his hand slowly sliding lower.

 

"It's easy enough to deceive everyone when you're generally overlooked in the first place," he said. "As the Lunettes family has been for generations. Not for much longer, though. My brothers and I are almost ready to reveal ourselves. There are only a few small details left to take care of first."

 

Xerxes Break being one of those little details, as he'd probably already guessed, Liam thought, the fact that he was still alive being something of a clue. Of course, Break didn't know what his intentions were yet.

 

Or maybe he'd even figured that out by now. He shifted a little, actually pushing back against Liam, although definitely not hard enough to cause any worry that he was trying to escape. In response, Liam shoved his hips forward hard against Break's ass and reached further down to grope his inner thigh.

 

"Ah-hah," Break let out a breathy, nervous sounding laugh. "Non-violent image aside, you always did like being on top, didn't you, Liam?"

 

Liam smiled and licked the tip of his ear. He was delighted to see Break's eye close, if only for a moment before he opened it again, still peering back at him warily.

 

"And you were always quick to grasp the situation, Xerxes. Hm, although, come to think of it, I don't believe I've ever had you up against the wall like this before, have I?"

 

"What am I, then, the prize of conquest or something? I suppose I should be flattered," Break said, his voice flat with sarcasm.

 

"Something like that," Liam answered. "As I said, I know you're not ready to die yet. I managed to convince my brothers that you might be willing to serve the Lunettes house in return for your life. I hope I wasn't wrong."

 

Break's mouth twisted in a smile that might almost be genuine. He shifted inside Liam's hold, cautiously, but quite suggestively.

 

"Serve Liam Lunettes, illustrious second son of the new ruling family, you mean?" Break said. "I could certainly do worse! There's only one thing that might make death preferable," he continued. His smile disappeared, replaced with a grimace of disgust. "The fact that the house of Lunettes appears to be in league with that slimy sewer rat, Vincent Nightray."

 

Liam grinned and nuzzled the back of Break's head before answering. "Why would you think we are?" he asked.

 

"It's suspicious, isn't it, that he's still alive? At least, he was the last I knew. Perhaps your charming brothers have taken care of that little oversight by now."

 

"Oh, no, they wouldn't do that! Not when I specifically told them not to kill Vincent."

 

Break stiffened. His eye narrowed and he twisted his neck to peer back at Liam, even though it meant pushing his head right against the gun.

 

"Why? If you're not in league with him, why not get rid of him along with all the other Nightrays you dispatched so elegantly?"

 

"Because, Xerxes," Liam said, pausing to press his lips to Break's neck below his ear. "I wanted to save that particular pleasure for you. And you can take as long as you like about it, and ask all the questions you've ever wanted to ask of him."

 

Break's eye widened. Liam gave him a second or two to think about it, and then nudged his face around with the gun under his chin and kissed him. He didn't respond to that at first, but Liam groped between his legs and felt him start to grow hard, and gradually he began to return Liam's kiss with steadily increasing enthusiasm.

 

"Ah," he said when Liam finally released him from the kiss in order to concentrate on getting his clothes off. "All things considered, I think this is a new regime I can live with after all!"

 

"I'm very pleased to hear that, Xerxes," Liam said.

 

He put the gun away in his pocket, confident that it was no longer necessary, and proceeded to demonstrate to Break exactly how pleased he was.

 

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> When I first read that kink meme request, it didn't make any sense to me at all. Then Retrace 51 came out, and it started to seem a little more plausible. And then I got acquainted with some of Suwabe Junichi's other roles, and I _got it._


End file.
